No Strings Attached
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Nnoitra had only gone to the art show for the free booze. He hadn't expected to meet a blonde haired artist who would be his company for one night only. Did this bother Nnoi? Of course not, because that's what he wanted. No strings attached. One-Shot.


"Tch, this is art?"

Nnoitra stood in front of a painting, looking at the bold black lines that made their way down and across the canvas, random spots of color filling in the boxes that were made by the lines. The man scrunched his good eye, trying to figure out how something so simple was _art_. He looked around him, all the other patrons at the museum fully enticed by whatever they were looking at. With a sigh he brought the cup of beer up to his lips, taking a long drink from the cup before taking it away from his lips. He hadn't noticed the small blonde next to him until he heard the soft sight that escaped the man's lips. Curiously, Nnoitra turned to look at the man next to him.

A lecherous grin made its way onto his lips as he stared down at the smaller male, not that it was saying much, being nearly seven feet tall made everyone look smaller than him. He turned his body slightly, creating an opening stance so that the blonde would _hopefully_ entice him into conversation. Nnoitra noticed the other male glance at him, a smirk making its way onto thin lips. The blonde man looked up fully, allowing Nnoitra to take a good look at the man's long face, taking in his prominent cheek bones and large grin.

"What do you think of the painting?" The blonde man tipped his head to the side as he stared at Nnoitra, as he crossed one of his arms over his chest, resting his other elbow on his hand as he pressed his cup against his lips, biting on the rim of the cup.

"It's…wonderful. I can…see that _hope_ for the future that the artist expressing through the simplicity of the painting." Nnoitra didn't believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth. That sounded _nothing_ like what the 'meaning' of the piece was supposed to be.

A musical laugh exited the blonde man's lips as he shook his head, his eyes glancing at the painting before looking back at Nnoitra. "That was complete bull shit. But it was a good effort."

"Well, I'm not one for art anyway." Nnoitra turned so that he was fully facing the man next to him. He gave the smaller man a sly grin. "But, you are definitely a piece of work."

A full laugh bubbled on to the blonde man's lips. "Oh wow, that was cheesy." The blonde shook his head. "How about we go get a smoke?"

Nnoitra raised a slim black eyebrow looking at the smaller man. He gave a slight nod before following the man out of the exhibit and into the side alley. The blonde man pulled a small joint out of the confines of his pocket and lit it up. Nnoitra's eyes widened slightly, not expecting the action from the smaller male. The blonde smiled his incredibly large smile as he handed the spliff to the larger man. Nnoitra took the joint and took a long drag from joint, letting the air fill his lungs before he released.

"So, you got a name or am I going to have to call you 'Blondie' all night." Nnoitra leaned against the wall as his eyes slid shut, his mind becoming hazy.

"The name's Shinji. Yours?"

"Nnoitra." After taking another pull from the joint, he handed it back to the man who had given it to him.

"So how do you want to do this, you're place or mine?"

Nnoitra's eyebrows snapped into his hairline, trying to process what the smaller man had just said to him. Then it ticked in his mind, the blonde was actually going to let him fuck him. A predatory grin made its way on his face, nearly splitting his face in two in his excitement. Nnoitra weighed the options: Grimmjow was probably fucking the Carrot top at his house, so that was out of the question. He shrugged his shoulders before turning to the blonde.

"Your house."

"Fine by me."

Shinji took one last drag of the join before dropping it on the floor and crushing it with the heel of his shoe. He turned on the ball of his foot as he walked down the street, not turning back to see if the taller male was following him. Nnoitra practically skipped after the man, feeling absolutely gleeful that he had practically done nothing and was going to sleep with a blonde man who was definitely a tight piece of ass.

The walk to the man's apartment wasn't long and soon Nnoitra found himself standing in the middle of a large flat. There were numerous paintings hanging on the walls, stacks of books of different artists piled on the floor, the counter, chairs, and practically any other flat surface available. Curious, Nnoitra picked up one of the books, staring at the art by some guy named Banksy, an artist who apparently did street art in America. Shrugging his shoulders he put the book down and saw the blonde standing in the hallway, his shirt already off as a smile tugged on his lips. Nnoitra growled slightly as he made his steps towards the other male.

Their lips met instantly, hands grasping at the other as their tongues met. Nnoitra heard the soft groan of the man who was now tangling his arms around his neck. Nnoitra bucked his hips slightly, letting their hardening groins meet with one another, as he backed the smaller man into a wall. Shinji let out a small "oomph," as he lifted one leg to wrap around Nnoitra's slim hip. Nnoitra responded by cupping the smaller man's ass and lifting him off the ground. He smirked at the feeling of the smaller man's hard member pressing into his stomach through the fabric blocking the flesh. The two pulled away from each other and locked lust-filled eyes.

"The room is down the hall." Shinji instantly attached his kiss swollen lips to Nnoitra's neck, earning an encouraging moan from the black-haired man.

Nnoitra pulled Shinji away from the wall, keeping a strong grip on the smaller male as he used his good eye to locate the room that the man had mentioned. As he made his way down the hall on shaky legs, he noticed various pictures that were hung up on the wall. The pictures all depicted Shinji with some other man, a large brunette with sleepy eyes. He eyed one curiously of the two kissing in front of the Statue of Liberty on what he guess was a trip to America. Nnoitra shrugged to himself, this was a one night stand and he knew it.

Once the two had entered the room, Nnoitra threw the smaller male onto the bed unceremoniously. Shinji stared at the larger man as he took off his shirt, revealing the long lean torso that was incredibly toned. Shinji licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to lick his way down that lean body and toward whatever member was hidden beneath the jeans. Shinji reached up to grab Nnoitra by the belt loops as the taller man pressed a knee into the mattress on Shinji's side. Their lips connected again, Nnoitra's teeth nipping into the smaller man's bottom lips, practically begging for the other male to part his lips.

Shinji complied and felt Nnoitra's skilled tongue map out the moist cavern, running over his teeth before twining with his tongue. Nnoitra's hands wandered the man's naked torso, feeling the slight indentation on the man's ribs where the skin was pulled taunt over the bones. His fingers danced down the lithe abdomen, loving the feel of the muscle that was bunched there. Shinji let out a shiver as the same fingers brushed against his skin in tantalizing manner as they undid the button on his jeans. Nnoitra kept the kiss in place as he wrapped an arm underneath the blond and lifted the smaller man's hips so that he could pull of the jeans with a sharp tug. Shinji's boxers were pulled down with his jeans and he broke the kiss quickly to let out a sharp breath once the cold air hit his now hardened cock.

Nnoitra licked his lips at the sight of the reddening cock in front of him. His tongue snaked out between his lips to lap at the beaded pre-cum that was moistening the tip. Shinji muffled the groan that wanted to bubble of his lips when Nnoitra dipped his tongue into the slit of his penis. Nnoitra wrapped his long fingers around the base of Shinji's shaft as he his mouth pulled the member into his mouth. He focused on the head at first: sucking hard on the tip as his hand fisted the remainder of the cock. Shinji bucked his hips, wanting to get deeper into the hot mouth, which led to Nnoitra grabbing his hip with his free hand, holding him in place effortlessly.

Shinji hadn't even noticed the lubed finger that pressed its way into his entrance until the second finger had joined it. The sensation, though something he was no stranger to, was still quite uncomfortable. The fingers pumped inside of him, spread his entrance all the while. Nnoitra let out a predatory growl at all of the mewling sounds that were emitting from the blonde writhing beneath him. Nnoitra slipped a third finger in, curling in the heated muscles trying to search for the gland that would make the man beneath him sing.

"Nngh…Nnoi…do-ah-n't st-o-ah-pah."

"Fuck, we're is it?" With a shift and curl of his fingers, Nnoitra pressed against something that caused the smaller man to let a loud groan. "Finally found the fucker."

Pleased with his discover, Nnoitra removed his fingers from the smaller male, smirking at the disappointed groan that came from the blonde's throat. Nnoitra divulged himself of his jeans and boxers quickly and climbed on top of the smaller man. He positioned himself and caught Shinji's lips just as he made his move to push in. There was slight resistance before the head of Nnoitra's cock popped past the tight ring of muscles. Shinji let out a sated sigh as Nnoitra continued to slid in, taking what seemed like forever before being fully engulfed in Shinji's heat. The two paused, Shinji trying to get used to the massive girth that was making him full to capacity. With a wiggle of his hips, he let signaled for Nnoitra to move. Nnoitra almost pulled out completely before he snapped his hips forward.

"Fu-ah-ah-ck! Wh-aht the hell was tha-ah-t." Shinji's broken words only encouraged Nnoitra as he continued his rough piston in and out of the blonde.

"That's just the beginning."

Both of Nnoitra's hands took hold of Shinji's calves as he pushed the man's legs up so that he was nearly folded in half. Nnoitra's legs were pressed hard into the bed as he bucked his hips, rolling and undulating as he tried to stimulate the man beneath him as much as he could. Shinji's breathing was lost beneath the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. Nnoitra, who was falling in love with the sounds the smaller man was making, leaned forward and kissed the man hard, teeth and tongue everywhere, almost as if they were trying to devour one another. Shinji wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck, trying to remove any space that was between them.

Nnoitra let out a growl as Shinji pulled away from the kiss and started kissing his cheek, getting dangerously close to the bandana he wore of his left eye. He felt Shinji's tongue slide beneath the thick fabric before pulling away, kissing the down the man's cheek and neck to grab hold of the taller man's ear, not knowing that was one of Nnoitra's pleasure spot. With the breath in his ear and the tongue drawing languid circles on the sensitive skin, Nnoitra's control snapped.

"Whoa!"

Shinji was in shock as he was flipped and repositioned onto all fours without even separating from the other man. His arms were shaky and the man behind him pounded into him, the only sound in the room was of slapping skin and their heavy breathing. With their new position, Nnoitra was constantly slamming into Shinji's prostate, causing the man to go into sensory override. Unable to hold himself any longer, Shinji arm's collapsed and he face forward into the thick blankets.

Nnoitra's hand snaked to Shinji's front to grab hold of the weeping member. With a few well aimed thrust and harsh tugs of the smaller man's cock, Shinji's orgasm overcame him and he quickly coated the sheets beneath him in thick strands of cum. The muscles surrounding Nnoitra's cock squeezed around him in a rhythmic spasm that was quickly drawing the larger man into his own release. The rhythm of Nnoitra's hips went ecstatic as he pounded his cock harder and further into the smaller man's ass. Soon, Nnoitra froze, flush against the tight ass, as he released ribbons of cum inside the blonde. He shuddered before collapsing onto the smaller man. The two waited a moment before either of them said anything.

"You're fucking heavy. Get off."

Nnoitra chuckled as he pulled out his softening member before rolling to his left, landing softly into the mattress. He looked at the nightstand next to him and noticed a conveniently placed tissue box. The two panted on the bed, coming down from the self induced high. Shinji's breath came back to him and he had somehow found the energy to move enough to grab the spliff that was lying on the table side and his lighter. He placed the joint in his mouth and took a long drag, letting the weed fill his lungs before exhaling.

He took another two pulls as Nnoitra cleaned up the mess from both their bodies, before handing the joint to the one eyed man next to him. Nnoitra sucked hard from the joint, relishing in the relaxed state that was already washing over him. Whatever Shinji smoked was definitely some good shit. Shinji and Nnoitra quickly finished the rest of the joint before lying back into the depths of the warm blankets. Their lips met again, forming a quick make out session before sleep quickly over took their senses.

Nnoitra woke up completely sated. His eye opened slowly, adjusting to the light that was emitting from the window next to him. He sighed and took a look around the room and noticed that he was definitely not in his own. The previous night's adventure came back into his mind and a smile quickly formed on his lips. He rolled over and saw the back of the blonde lying next him. Nnoitra was about to pull the smaller male into him when he saw the picture frame sitting on the night stand: Shinji and the brown haired man smiling big for the camera, arms wrapped around one another. Nnoitra stared at the picture before letting out a sigh before rolling to his side and getting out of the bed. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his wallet and his keys from the ground, making his way out of the apartment without waking the other.

This was fine by him. No strings attached.

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
I have absolutely no idea where this story came from.  
I was sitting in my room listening to _No Strings Attached_ by Dumbfounded when I suddenly wanted to write a story about the lyrics.  
I had always wanted to do a NnoiShinji story, and when I heard this song I suddenly had a vision and needed to write.  
Two smut one-shots in two days! Plus an update on a story that I thought I'd never update! Amazing.  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed that. I sure had fun writing it. Also, go check out Dumbfounded if you've never listened to him before. **


End file.
